Under Grant 1 R01 DE-04781 - 01A2 OBM, serial data on the craniofacial growth of 174 (64 UCLP, 32 BCLP, 78 CPO) cases from birth to 10:0 have been selected for analysis. Data from 10 to 15 years are being collected currently. All growth data: dimensions, angles, and ratios, are acquired from both lateral as well as p-a X-ray headfilms. Results from the preliminary univariate statistical analysis of lateral X-ray headfilms done under the above grant show that to arrive at meaningful and unbiased conclusions, sex differences must be considered, i.e., sexes should not be pooled. Under this application, multivariate analysis of the variables of interest identified from both lateral and p-a X-ray headfilms shall be done. Differences on the measurements of the variables of interest for a given cleft type across sexes and for a given sex across cleft types shall be assessed. Patterns of growth for 3 cleft types and sexes shall also be studied and differences across cleft types and sexes shall be identified. By this analysis, we shall be able to portray complete patterns of post-surgical craniofacial growth of children born with a cleft. During the final year of the project, similar comparative multivariate analyses shall be done for the parents of cleft and noncleft children to protray differences in terms of dimensions, unit structures, and morphological areas.